


Innocent Crime

by ladybuginette



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Little wonders- rob thomas, MARICHAT ANGST FLUFF, Marichat trash, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Soulmate AU, Thief AU, chat is a mood, chat is funny, one beefy man, song soulmates, thief!chat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybuginette/pseuds/ladybuginette
Summary: Marinette has waited twenty-five years to hear someone else sing her lyrics, to find her soulmate.She never expected her soulmate to be the infamous thief, Chat Noir.She never expected to see him standing in her new apartment's kitchen.She never expected a thief to crack puns in a  cat suit either.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, marichat - Relationship
Comments: 13
Kudos: 76





	Innocent Crime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fictionalinfinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalinfinity/gifts).



> Happy Birthday @fictionalinfinity! I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it! You're an amazing person and friend and u deserve all Marichat fics in the world *heartsheartshearts*  
> Surprise? I can finally talk about this, I've been trying to hide it all week, I hope I didn't slip and ruin the surprise.  
> I just couldn't resist writing a Marichat au for your birthday *sigh* so here it is!  
> ENJOY. 
> 
> Thank you @MiaBrown and @missy for beta reading this fic! It wouldn't have worked without you. <3 (@fictionalinfinity I told you no when u asked me to beta this cz its ur gift lmao)

Dark clouds filled the sky as rain fell heavily onto the streets of Paris. It was a stormy night, one which left a terrified Marinette sitting behind the streaked window of her new apartment.

Marinette was never fond of rainy days, of dark nights that had thunder banging on her door at midnight, or of the suspicious sound of water that poured heavily onto the metal railing of her balcony, a sound that she found herself mistaking for steps of the careful thieves that fled in the gloomy, shadowy darkness.

She placed her hand on the window, tracing a water droplet that fell slowly down the glass --passing all its friends who stuck standing still and lonely-- and collided with another droplet that welcomed it wholly. The two drops fell together, two as one until they reached the end of the window and crashed together.

Marinette sighed, wishing for a change in her life.

Marinette felt like one of those stuck droplets, those that stood still and alone as they waited for another to come crashing onto them so they could welcome their lover with open arms and a loving smile.

She shook her head and turned around to study her new house, she smiled as she realized that she had everything she'd dreamed about; a cozy house, a warm bed, and a fashion studio for her work and projects. She had loving parents, supportive friends, and a dream job that paid her more than enough.

Marinette liked to think that her life was perfect.

Well, _almost_ perfect.

The smile wavered at that thought and turned into a confused frown. Her house felt empty, boring, and lifeless. She came back to a dead apartment where the only voice heard was her singing. Her bed, as warm as it looked, felt cold and too big for her liking that it kicked her out some nights to sleep on the small couch that filled her form comfortably.

Marinette was a stuck droplet, the only stuck droplet she knew actually.

She's seen it all and heard it all; the stories of how her friends (and strangers) found each other with their magic songs.

She'd witnessed Alya humming her song in class when a surprised Nino continued the lyrics.

She'd seen Marc singing his song as Nathaniel was drawing pictures for their comic.

Alix and Max had sung the song together as they worked on a project, their bond was platonic but they still found each other.

Rose had been singing it on the stage when Juleka shouted the lyrics from the back of the boat.

She knew that her maman and papa had hummed the song together as they got ice cream and Andre had given them an extra scoop for free as a celebration.

Even Lila had murmured her song when she heard Felix humming it.

And finally, she witnessed Chloe singing Luka's song as he played on the guitar. And Marinette felt happy for them; even if it meant that she had to break up with Luka.

She's always respected soulmates. She knew that destiny knows better, she knew that fate was the one who tied the strings together. So who was she to complain?

She also believed that soulmates were rarely platonic.

Marinette has rarely met soulmates that were not in love.

And even if she did, Marinette wanted her other half to be the one and only.

But as days passed, she wondered if she's ever going to meet her soulmate, she stopped thinking about whether it would be romantic or not, she just wanted them to show up.

At twenty five years old Marinette was tired of waiting. She had her maman to always remind her of the possibilities of why she hasn’t met her soulmate yet:

_They probably haven’t heard you sing._

_You will probably meet them tomorrow!_

_They might know you but scared to tell you, maybe they need more time._

Marinette didn’t care about the possibilities anymore. She sang her song all day, humming the tune or shouting the words at the top of her lungs, she forced herself to sing sometimes as she worked in her office, or walked on the streets, or doing chores. It almost felt like she was calling for her soulmate to respond rather than singing a song.

Calling for destiny to listen

Calling for someone who never responded.

Marinette knew that if they ever call back, that day would be labeled as _the best day of her life._

* * *

It was Monday night when Marinette found herself driving back to her apartment later than she usually did.

Marinette had groceries in one hand and keys in the other and a purse on her shoulder; she went directly to the kitchen and put her stuff on the counter.

She let out a long sigh as she removed her headband to free her hair. She was so tired and wanted nothing but to sleep.

She has overworked herself again but fashion projects were too irresistible to leave sleeping at the office's desk.

Marinette knew better than to return at a late hour. She had her friends and family to remind her of the events that often took place in the streets of Paris.

No one, including herself, wanted danger. No one wanted to feel scared as they walked or drove or even left their windows open at night.

But everyone took precautions and hid like scared rats as the ocean engulfed the shining sun and replaced it with pitch-black darkness instead.

She'd have to thank Chat Noir for that if she ever meets the monster.

Chat Noir was the thief everyone talked about and feared.

He roamed the streets at night, stealing from the people and fleeing to hide as the rays of the sun warned to appear.

The police and government chased him restlessly, rushing to catch him whenever he appeared.

They never succeeded.

Chat Noir was known to be careful and fast. No one has ever gotten a clear sight of him and no one knew what he looked like exactly. Some claimed to have seen him; they said he had cat ears that matched his name.

She heard someone once claim that they saw him in a mask which was logical for Marinette as he was a thief. But the part where they mention that he wore a leather suit had her snorting loudly and laughing with sarcasm.

Why would a thief go out in a leather suit? That would be too uncomfortable and weird to steal with. She decided that she wasn’t going to believe any more Chat Noir stories since she was almost sure that the thief was just a normal person who liked cats.

She was certain, he didn't dress like one.

Marinette shook her head. She wasn’t supposed to be thinking of that. She had better things to do; like placing the groceries where they needed to be and making dinner.

She didn’t have to worry about Chat Noir. She came back home safely, and she had her windows and doors locked.

Marinette was safe. 

* * *

Marinette woke up panting.

Her head ached.

_Chat Noir._

She had a nightmare and he had the starring role.

However, she couldn’t quite place the details or what the dream had been about, but she was sure he was there. _(In a ridiculous Cat Suit.)_

Marinette sighed and tried to calm herself down with some breathing exercises. She took in her surroundings and realized she was on her couch.

Great, she didn’t like to sleep in her bed and now she's having nightmares.

_Too much for sleeping on a couch._ She murmured huffily.

Marinette tried to continue her sleep. It was 2:27 am. She needed to go back to sleep to rest for tomorrow's day at work but no matter how hard she tried, her mind raced with thoughts.

She thought about Chat Noir again. She didn’t know why. He had no significance in her life at all.

_It was probably the nightmare._ She thought.

_You dreamed of him because of thinking about him earlier_. Her mind replied. 

Marinette sighed and shook her head to get rid of the thoughts. Chat Noir was the last thing she should be worried about.

Yes, she lived on the top apartment of the building.

But the windows were locked.

There was no need to worry.

Marinette made her way to the kitchen that was separated from the living room by a bar.

She prepared a mug, sugar, tea, and heated up some water.

_Chat Noir._ Her mind echoed.

_No_. There was no way she was going to entertain another thought about that burglar.

Busying herself with thoughts about her new designing projects, Marinette poured the hot water into her cup.

Chat Noir definitely wore a leather suit in her dream. She's never seen him in real life so how would she know what he looked like?

_Stop Marinette!_

It was getting too much, she needed to drink the tea and calm herself down so she could rest well for the next day. Marinette shook her head, clearing her mind, and started stirring the water. 

_“Let it go._

_Let it roll right off your shoulder.”_

Soft words rolled out of her mouth in a quiet tune.

_“Don't you know._

_The hardest part is over.”_

Her voice rose as she felt her heart race while singing the lyrics.

_“Let it in._

_Let your clarity define you.”_

She stirred the tea, smiling to herself as she never felt happier singing.

_“In the end._

_We will only just remember how it feels.”_

Marinette finished singing and stirring, she let out a joyful sigh, singing her song has never felt more right.

She was about to turn around when she heard it. A man's voice singing the words she thought she would never hear from someone else.

_“Let it slide._

_Let your troubles fall behind you.”_

He sang and his voice sounded like honey to her ears.

_“Let it shine._

_Until you feel it all around you.”_

Marinette felt her heart tighten in delight. She's finally found him. She's finally found her other half.

_“We'll get by._

_It's the heart that really matters in the end.”_

She smiled widely, ready to turn around and see her soulmate; the man who stood behind her.

Wait a minute. The man who stood behind her? How did he get here?

Inside her chest, she felt her heart begin to clatter, shaking, then it exploded, landing in her stomach with a flame that _clawed_ up her throat.

_Realization._

The room spanned, her head hurt, and she needed air.

Marinette felt her breaths come in rasps and she struggled not to cry.

The Butterflies in her stomach turned to ashes and she felt bile rising to her throat, her breaths became shallow.

Marinette turned around to confirm her assumption and almost screamed.

Because facing her stood a _beefy_ man.

_Chat Noir._

**Author's Note:**

> Join [MiraculousFanwork Server](https://discord.gg/wcQvjyg) to meet amazing people and make friends in the fandom!


End file.
